The Heartbreaker From Kanto
by JessicaCiane
Summary: Serena Yvonne is in her Sophomore Year at Lumiose High, a well known high school for Pokémon Trainer, Coordinators and performers alike. However, when bad boy and heartbreaker Ash Ketchum moved to Kalos, he started breaking many hearts, including Serena's. Serena wants to get revenge on Ash, but she may just find herself falling for the bad boy again...
1. Synopsis

🔲◾Synopsis◾🔲

They say love is like a _fairy tale_ ; Or maybe one of those kiddie princess movies? Who knows? Either way, I wouldn't consider love a fairytale or a princess movie. To me, it's just a plague of darkness, which is ready to strike. All my life, I have torn apart my heart for him. Every single inch of my heart is now shattered.

He didn't care.

He never cared.

He's your simple heartbreaker. One minute, he's with the tomboyish mermaid, and the next, he's with that new girl with cocoa brown pigtails and a light and sparkly laugh. He can never make up his mind.

And I happened to be one of his victims - Injected with his poison by the name of love, falling head over heels for him, blushing every single time he looked into my eyes. Now, I know what he is like. He is nothing but a heartbreaking monster.

And I want to show him how much I cared, and how he broke my little heart.

I should of known from the start, what sort of trap I was falling into.

His name is Ash Ketchum.

And I want to get revenge.

My name is Serena Yvonne, and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

✳Chapter 1✳

Another boring lecture... What can you expect? High School has never been so boring. At some point during Lumiose High's lifetime, Principle Sycamore had decided to combine some of the classes together.

Oh, right.

I guess you don't know what I'm talking about.

Well, for a start, our high school happens to be different to any other high school. Lumiose High is way more different than Slateport High in Hoenn or Goldenrod High in Johto. In fact, I might as well just say Lumiose High is a one in a million. It takes things to 'a whole new level' as Principle Sycamore would describe it.

To be honest, I don't really see much difference.

Everybody can take on different courses at Lumiose High.

There are tons of courses, like the Pokemon Ping Pong course or the Pokemon Chef Course (I had actually thought about taking that course when I was first faced with a set of courses, but then I realised it was filled with a bunch of annoying people in there Junior year, so screw that.) However, the three MAIN courses which many people go on are the Pokemon Trainer Course, where you learn how to become a Pokemon Master, the Pokemon Contest Course, where you learn how to become a Pokemon Coordinator, and the Pokemon Showcase Course, the course which I'm taking.

Something had attracted me to the Pokemon Showcase Course. I have always loved watching Pokemon showcases on TV when I was younger. Just thinking about it just makes my heart skip a beat. I always wanted to attend the lives shows. I've always wanted to be up on that stage, dancing away with a Pokemon of my choice and baking Pokepuffs while entertaining the crowds.

It was just like a dream.

And then I got the change to live me dream, and I new the Pokemon Showcase path was the correct one for me.

However, then Principle Sycamore got the 'brilliant' idea to combine classes.

Yes, you got that right.

So, now, I'm sitting in Pokemon History, usually with some other Pokemon Performers in tranining, but now I'm sitting with a bunch of D-bag boys who chat away loudly about whatever seems to interest them and annoying girls who only care about their hair.

I sigh as I listen to Professor Oak drabble on about the legends of Sinnoh.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see my best friend, Dawn Berlitz.

Dawn is your simple sweet and bubbly girl with a heart of gold. That adorable smile is sure to set hearts a light.

Dawn is the only reason I enjoy the fact that classes are being combined. She's a Pokemon Coordinator in training, and she has always dreamt of being just like her mother. Dawn had moved to Kalos so she could attend Vaniville Middle School, the middle school which I went to. Dawn comes from Sinnoh, the lush and beautiful region of mystic legends and old folk tales. I've always wanted to go to Sinnoh.

Dawn's mother is the famous coordinator Johanna Berlitz. She is pretty popular, but I don't really know why she would hang out with a person like me.

I've always been a quiet girl. Some people say I think things through, and that I'm pretty smart. I never have time to go out and play soccer or go shopping with my friends. My Mom is a Rhyhorn Racer. Grace Yvonne, gee is that a name.

She is pretty famous in Kalos. She has around fifteen trophies, and she's still earning more. Mom's obsessed with Rhyhorn racing. She even wanted me to be Rhyhorn racer. She would take me down to the track everyday so I could practice.

The only progress I made was being flung off the Rhyhorn headfirst. That's why I was covered in bruises when I went to Middle School. Mom was disappointed when she found out about me being a Pokemon performer. She barely ever talked to me. When I came down to breakfast, I would only see her for a few seconds before she rushed out, claiming that she wanted to get down to the track early.

Now I have to make breakfast, lunch and dinner all for myself. It's lonely. Mom doesn't give up though. She's very determined. She's started taking me down to the Rhyhorn racing track again, in hopes that I might change my mind.

But I've already made up my mind, and that's the final answer. I want to live out my dreams...

"Hey, Serena." Dawn whispers while giggling. "Did you hear about-"

"MISS BERLITZ AND YVONNE! I DO HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING!" Our teacher for Pokemon Studies, Professor Oak, roars over to me and Dawn. Dawn quickly falls silent, and turns back to listening to Professor Oak.

I sigh and also turn to listen to the chatterbox professor that is Professor Oak.

The lecture lasts for ages, before we are finally let out of the classroom.

"So, what did you want to tell me Dawn?" I ask, as me and Dawn make our way to our lockers. Mine and Dawn's lockers only happen to be a few metres between each others, so that's good I guess.

Dawn opens up her locker , places a handful of books inside it, before slamming the door shut, causing me to jump.

"Did you hear?" She asks. "About Ash and May's break up?"

I almost choked on my own saliva. "Th-They broke up?" I stutter.

Dawn nods. "Yeah, they did."

"That doesn't really come as a surprise." I say, while turning pale. "Ash is your simple bad boy and heartbreaker."

Dawn sighs. "Yeah, I guess so. This is the third person he's dumped in a weak! First Iris and that girl Jessica from the Pokemon Grooming class, and now May!" Dawn shakes her head. "Poor May. She must not be taking this to well."

I run a hand through my hair, and frown. "Do you think she'll find someone else?"

Dawn pauses and thinks for a moment. "There's always that new student. Now what is his name?" She clicks her figners in thought as students rush past us. "Oh, yeah! Brendan!" She smiles. "He's pretty _hot_ actually. May's lucky if she asks him out! I would so myself, but I only have eyes for Paul."

Ah, yes. Dawn and Paul.

I never really believed the turn opposites attract... Until Dawn started dating Paul Shinji, that is. Paul Shinji is the literal dark and gothic guy of our school. He's the type who would rather hide behind the many trash cans behind the school smoking than sociallizing with other students.

Those two I guess just where made for each other. However, those two breakup all the time. Many times has Dawn came running to my house with mascara streaming down her cheeks while crying. I would always offer her a batch of fresh cupcakes from the oven to cheer her up.

I've always been into cooking. I've just always had a passion for it. I used to bake my Dad fresh cookies or macaroons whenever he came home from work. But, then he started going about all of the different regions. So now I'm stuck here in high school, with a Rhyhorn Racing obsessed mother and a heartbreaker on my tail.

After placing my books in my locker, me and Dawn make our way to the cafeteria. We usually take our time to get to the cafeteria. The line is extremely long, and a food fight usually occurs during the first few minutes of lunch time.

Together, we walk through the room. People turn to look at us, as if we had just won the lottery. I gulp and, once again, go pale. I've never liked it when people stare at me. It gives me an uncomfortable and sick feeling inside my stomach. I grab a plastic tray and grab my food, and sit down on one of the tables in the far corner.

"Hey Serena." I look up and see Gary Oak of all people standing before me. Like usual, his face has a fixed grin upon it. He sits down next to me. I shiver as he runs his hand through his dark caramel brown hair, and he gets so close to me I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"H-Hi Gary." I can finally make out. "H-How are you?"

Gary grins. "Oh, you know. I'm doing great actually. Misty's being stubborn like always. Pretending she doesn't love me."

"I _DON'T_ LOVE YOU GARY!" Misty snaps from the table right next us, her face glowing a bright shade of scarlet.

"I know you love me babe!" Gary calls over to her, while winking. He turns back to me. " _See?_ She loves me alright! Just always remember to wink and your dream lover will be falling head over heels for you!"

"By the looks of it, she wants to kill you." I murmer, before taking a bit out of my cheese sandwich.

"Kill _me_?" Gary chuckles. "Nah, Misty would _never_ do something like that."

"Believe me, she _would_." I say under my breath.

Gary looks at me as if I had just shot and arrow throw his heart. "What did you just say?!"

"Nothing." I quickly reply, and take another bite out of my cheese sandwich. "Anyways, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Ah, yes, right." Gary looks around the cafeteria. "OI! ASH!" He yells. " _ASHY BOY!_ GET YOUR _BUTT_ OVER HERE! YOU SAID YOU _WANTED_ TO DO IT, SO _HERE_ YOU GO!"

"D-Do what?!" I stutter. "W-Why is _Ash_ out of all _people_ coming over here?!"

"Oh, he just wanted to try and flirt with you, possibly ask you out and then dump you again." Gary says casually.

How could he say that _so casually_?!

I turn a shade of bright red, and I swear I am mad enough that smoke is coming right out of my ears.

Ash walks over to my table, and sits right in front of me. A wicked grin spreads right over his face. " _Hey Serena_."

I gulp. Gary Oak you little D-bag!

...


	3. Chapter 2

✳Chapter 2✳

I look up to see Ash's dark mocha brown eyes staring into my own sapphire blue ones. I frown, and I feel my fists clenching as he runs his hand through his dark raven black hair, which sticks up as if he had used too much hair gel.

Finally, I find the courage to speak to him. "I'm guessing you want to use me as a victim again, huh?"

Ash raises one eyebrow. "W-What are you talking about?" He stutters. "I would never-!"

"You have broken three hearts this very week Ash Ketchum!" I exclaim. "You inject your heartbreaking poison into every girl you set eyes on, and then stand there and watch as their hearts slowly decapitate! And you expect me to want to go out with you again! Trust me, after my experiance with you, I have found that you are nothing but a _heartbreaking monster_!"

Ash opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it again, and opens it, and closes it. He goes through that routine of opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds. Those few seconds make him look like some sort of surprised Magikarp. In some way, I guess you could describe Ash as a Magikarp. Firstly, he starts of weak and innocent, befriending a girl and watching as she falls into his trap. Then, he buys her gifts; asks her out! Everything will be running smoothly, until he _evolves_ into the _monster_ that he is. He breaks hearts for a _living_ , and he lives off of his poison, _feeding_ on it and awaiting for the next treat of a little _frail_ and _unknowing_ heart in which he could shatter to tiny pieces with his venom.

"I fell into your very trap the day I met you! I was falling head over heels for you! I _loved_ you! And I thought you _loved_ me!" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I didn't want to recall to the very day in which I had met Ash, but it suddenly barged through my mind, wanting me to give it full attention and watch frail little me shudder and shake in fear at the thought of it. "But I was wrong! I should of known from the start that you were a _MONSTER_! So think about it Ash Ketchum! If you even dare to break another heart, I will show you what it feels like to go through such pain! Such agony!"

I grab the snow white plastic plate with my unfinished cheese sandwich on it, and rise from my seat. I can't even bother to say goodbye to such an _idiot_!

"Not cool Serena!" Gary yells after me as I stride away from the table, many horrified faces staring in my direction and gasps are slashed upon peoples faces. A bunch of girls, most likely from the Pokemon Fashion Class, all speak in hushed voices.

I know they're talking about me, but I have no time to care. I tip my food into the trash can, and dump my plate in the washing up bowl right next door to the entrance to the cafeteria. (Principle Sycamore has told us to wash up after eating because it will come in handy later on in life.). I quickly walk past Dawn, who hadn't even sat down to eat yet. Paul stands right at her side, his hand upon her waist as she clenches onto her plate. Paul also clenches onto his plate. Like usual, they seem to be eating the same thing. Today, a plate of spaghetti bolognese.

"SERENA!" Dawn calls, as I walk out of the cafeteria. "Where are you going?!" I don't even bother answering. I need to get away from here, away from Ash.

I walk out of school, and sit down on one of the concrete steps leading up to the main entrance. Only a few people hang around here during their lunch break. I brush a strand of my golden blonde hair out of my eyes, before I feel the tears roll down my cheek.

I bury my face in my hands, and begin to cry.

Why?

Why did he have to be such a monster?!

I was so dumb to date him back in our Freshman year! I was so blind! So _stupid_! SO NAIVE!

Like I said before, I never want to recall back to that time. It always makes my heart throb at the thought of it. I had found myself falling head over heels for a bad boy like Ash before. When he asked me out, I thought I was living out a dream! I felt so unrealistic! I was too blind to notice I was falling into his trap. Too blind... too blind...

"Are you okay?" A voice asks from behind me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, not daring to look back. "Go away Gary!" I sob.

"Gary?" The voice says in a confused tone. "Since when would I be compared to Gary? Isn't he Professor Oak's son?"

"Yes. An annoying one at that." I turn and see a tall teenager, probably in his sophomore year like me, standing right there.

He had dark ebony black hair, darker than Ash's hair. His deep cerulean blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight, and he wore a kind and caring smile upon his face. He wore a dark blue and pure white jacket, along with dark graphite gray jeans and scarlet trainers. He also wore a deep blood red cap upon his head.

"Hey there." He smiles. He sits down next to me on the concrete step. "I happened to notice you crying. Been a bad day?"

Slowly, I nod.

"Aw, poor you." He sighs. "Everybody has a bad day in life. I've had my own fair share of bad days. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." I say, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Oh, well, okay. I usually find talking to other people about bad stuff which has happened makes you feel much more relaxed... But that's totally fine if you don't want too. After all, I am a complete stranger."

"You do look familiar." I say, while staring into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. "Do you happen to be in the Pokemon Trainer Class?"

"Actually, yes." He smiles. "I'm in the Intermediate Rank." (Oh, yes. I forget to mention that. The Pokemon Trainer Class is divided into three different ranks: Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced.)

"Really?" I say, amazed. "Wow. You must be a really skillful trainer then!"

He laughs sheepishly. "Oh, it's nothing really! It's just a rank!" I smile over at him. He is a very nice person.

"So what is you name?" He asks.

"Oh, me?" I turn pale. "S-Serena."

"I know you! You're in the Pokemon Showcase Class, aren't you?! I've seen some of your perfomances, and they are fantastic!"

"R-Really?" I stutter, a small blush creeping across my face. "Thanks-"

"Calem." He cuts me of. "My names Calem."

"O-Oh... Well, thanks so much Calem!" I say. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"You too Serena!" Calem grins, and helps me get to his feet. He checks his watch, and sighs. "Gosh darn it. I've got to run." He scratches the back of his head. "I'll see you Serena!"

"B-Bye!" I call after him as he runs off.

I begin to make my way back to the Cafeteria. I have never met someone so caring (Other than Dawn) in my whole entire life.

B-But I can't possibly have feelings for him, c-can I?

...


End file.
